User blog:Esten Kei/The Gold Dance Glove - Season 2 - Black Magic - Episode 11
' Welcome to my home country Greece! We are in crete now , the land of the most petrifying mythical beast, the minotaur.' So, 4 of you are left and I just noticed that it’s one for each original team! That means that whoever leaves this week, their original team will be disqualified from the competition and they won't get no prizes... .''' '''For this episode’s challenge, I want all 4 of you to create JD coaches inspired by your monster species… Your goal is to make the queen and the king of your species. Again, I’d really like you to pay attention to the fashion… It needs to have characteristics that scream which species they are ruling… That means that you will have to create : .''' '''Bunnylove14 : The king and the queen of the witches JDisbae : The king and the queen of the zombies MikeyRocks33 : The king and the queen of the vampires Matusmati : The king and the queen of the voo-doo dolls. .''' '''Also, there are some stuff that all of you need to add : Golden crowns/tiaras Golden jewelry The colour of your species’ teams on the queen’s and king’s outfits. .' '''But there’s something I really have to point out. On the next elimination night, half of you are going home…. That means that there’s a double elimination coming ,so do your best! ' '''. Good luck ! And don’t forget, send your creations to my e-mail ( someoneexample10000@gmail.com ) asap. .' The monsterz : Bunnylove14AvatarMKVRSeason2.png JDisbaeAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MatusmatiAvatarMKVRSeason2.png MikeyRocks33AvatarMKVRSeason2.png '. Good Luck to everyone ( again )! BTW, ask anything in the comments. Also, the competitors can copy/use their avatars within the wikia. But if you use an avatar not meant for you or if you're not a competitor, it'll count as stealing. .' '. .' 'Call-Out The last Call-Out of TGDG's 2nd season, is finally here! Congrats to MikeyRocks33, Matusmati, JDisbae and Bunnylove14 for making it this far! You're awesome guys! ...but the journey will end for the half of you this time... Only 2 of you will make it to the grand final and only 2 will be eliminated this time.. .''' '''Your scores are in .' '. The first person that will make it to the grand final and be a season 2 finalist is..... .' '. ...with the best persormance this week.... .' '. .''' '''BUNNYLOVE14!!! Congrats!, you are a finalist! '''Your score was a 8/10 btw. Your creation didn't amaze me... It was good, but not awesome.... Anyways, your co-contestants' scores were even lower...You really have to try more in the grand final... '''Congrats! You are a finalist and pass to the next phase! .' '. MikeyRocks33, JDisbae and Matusmati, please make 2 steps forward... JDisbae, 'Such a long journey... and with these CV scores rising to the sky.... Woah! That was cool!!!... But when the CV scores were out, you started falling and falling... '. Matusmati, 'Such a good competitor! But are you a threat really? You've always been neutral... Not a loser but not a winner.... Is that enough? '. Mikey. 'When we started, I'd say you were a floater. But as we got less and less, your perdormace was stronger and stronger....But, can you be good without pressure? '. .''' '''2 of you will be eliminated... 1, will be a finalist next to Bunnylove14 and will fight for the crown in the grand final... .' '. The monster's name that I'll call will NOT compete in the grand final and will be eliminated right now... .''' '''The first eliminated monster is... .' '''Matusmati. '''Well, you didn't have the lowest score. I just wanted to tell you that you are SOO good! I bet your skills are very improved and I really hope I helped! Anyways, it HAD to end here... I hope you liked it here and I hope you'll be carrying good memories and feelings about this competition... BB Mat. :) . . . Don't let your skills down... :) '. Well, that means that the Voo-Doo dolls team is disquilified from the competition... ''' '''ShoutOut to : '''JustVladik4kides, JD4SURVIVOR, YoSoyAri and of course Matusmati '''and thanks for playing guys. :) Sadly though, you won't be earning any prizes... I'm very proud of ma dolls! See ya... :) .''' '''Now, back on the game.... .' '. JDisbae and MikeyRocks33 stand before me. One of you has worst performance this week and one of you is a finalist along with Bunnylove14. .' '. .''' '''The other person that will make it to the grand final and be a season 2 finalist is..... .' '. .''' '''MIKEYROCKS33!!! Congrats!, you are a finalist! '''Your score was a 7/10 btw. Your creation didn't amaze me either... It seemed as if you were too bored to make something.... It just seemed like copy/paste. Anyways, what saved you is that Mat's and Jdisbae's creations were worse ... '''Congrats! You are a finalist and pass to the next phase! .''' '''So, obviously, the next eliminated monster is... .' '''JDisbae. '''You had the lowest score this week indeed but your score diary isn't that low... Anyways, as it seems the wiki puplic likes you but you NEED yourself to boost you too... I really hope you liked it here and I hope you learned some stuff... BB JDisbae. :) . . . Don't loose yourself... You need the public but you also need you... '. Well, that means that the Zombies team is disquilified from the competition... ''' '''ShoutOut to : '''JustJaumePS4, Toals, SonGotan25 and of course JDisbae '''and thanks for playing guys. :) Sadly though, you won't be earning any prizes... I'm very proud of ma zombies too! See ya... :) .''' '''Well, CONGRATS TO MIKEY AND BUNNY! You guys are my 2nd round of finalists! Yay! Do you 2 know where we headin' at? The most spookified town of all time... The place where the first ever creepiest legends started... Home to the scariest monsterz of all time... .''' '''We're going to... .' '''TRANSYLVANIA! ' '''Our grand final will be held there so, have a good time until then and I'll meet ya on our hotel for the 12th and last episode... Baba ma monsterz! :) .' '. 'Episode 11 - Creations' ' BunnyTGDGS2e11.png|'Bunnylove14''' - 1st tgdgchallenge11.gif|'MikeyRocks33' IMG-20160513-WA0000-1.jpg|'Matusmati' - El. JDisbaeTGDGS2e11.png|'JDisbae' - El. ' '.' '.' ' ''' Category:Blog posts